Baby Drama
by MaNiAc ThE cRaZeD bOoKwOrM
Summary: After a bad night clubbing with the Specialists, the Winx go back to Stella's dorm, only to be greeted by an age changer spell. When the guys come over to see how they're doing, they discover the girls' mini me's. With the help of Roxy, the boys need to take care of the three year old winx until the spell wears off.
1. Clubs, Bracelets, and Changes

*THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM ITS ORIGINAL FORM IN ORDER FOR IT TO BE EASIER TO READ*

***This story was inspired by the episode Gem of Empathy. If you wrote one of these, I'm not trying to copy you or anything, I just thought it would be a fun story***

*Brandon and Stella*

"BRANDON!" yelled Stella. She needed to pick an outfit to wear; fast. Brandon was always somewhat helpful with outfit decisions.

He arrived at the doorway and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Stella, we're gonna be late. The rest of the girls and guys are already on their way to the club." He was tired of how self-absorbed she was being lately.

She shot him a frown, then a look that clearly said "We're already late, just choose an outfit".

He sighed. "The blue one is cute."

Stella nodded, showing he chose the right outfit, and snapped her fingers to switch out her outfit. "Let's go!" she said, skipping past Brandon. He watched her skip away as he jogged to keep up with her. 'She can be such a child sometimes' he thought to himself.

*Bloom and Sky*

"Where are they?" Bloom paced the pavement outside the club. Stella was the one on the list, and they needed her to get in.

Sky ran a hand through his hair before walking over to Bloom. "It is Stella we're waiting for. Might as well have asked a random stranger to be here, they would've at least been on time." He had meant for it to be a joke, but something in Bloom snapped.

"Just shut up! She would've been on time if we hadn't trusted Brandon to go get her! Who knows what the fuck they're doing?"

Sky held up his hands defensively. "Bloom, don't take it so seriously, I was just joking-".

"I DON'T CARE," Bloom yelled. "Just leave me alone," she said before walking off to the opposite side of the entrance.

'Jeesh' Sky thought. 'She can't even take a joke without flying off the handle'. He shook away the thoughts about Brandon and Stella and took Bloom's place as lookout for them. He suspected he should let her cool down before apologizing.

*Flora and Helia*

"Flora?" asked Helia as he approached her in the park. Stella and Brandon had just arrived and they were heading inside.

She looked up at him and gave him a glare before changing it to a smile. "Yes?" she asked, brushing off her skirt as she stood up.

"They're here, we need to go inside," he said, noticing the glare but not saying anything about it.

"No," she said, giving him another glare. She hadn't wanted to go to the club but everyone else was, so she didn't say anything. But she'd had enough.

"Excuse me?" asked Helia, raising an eyebrow.

"You're excused."

"Flora…" he said, taking a step towards her, but she started walking away. "I said no," she pouted.

Helia rolled his eyes. "Flora, please stop acting like a child." She gave him one last glare and continued walking.

*Tecna and Timmy*

"Hey, Tecna," said Timmy as he walked over to her. It was dark in the club but he could find her easily. He looked up at her somewhat bored expression. "Something wrong?" he asked.

She put on a sarcastic smile. "Oh, nothing's wrong. I just have a problem with the blaring music, the stupid hoes, and the fat ass drunks, but nothing's wrong!" His eyes grew wide.

"Tecna, I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't want to come here-".

"Yes you did!" she snapped. "I told you all the minute you asked me!" She sat on a stool and placed her head in her hands.

"Tecna, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" he asked. She gave him a death glare and stood up.

"Fuck you," she said before walking away.

'Oh god' thought Timmy before he sat down. Tecna wasn't always this pissed, but once she was set off, she was malicious.

*Aisha and Nabu*

"C'mon, Aisha, this club sucks," Nabu chuckled.

Aisha's face contorted; he was drunk, she could smell it on his breath. "Nabu, you're drunk, just shut the fuck up." She didn't want to deal with him here, in this club, a drunk bitch.

"Aisha," he started, sitting next to her. She pushed him. "Nabu, get your drunk ass away from me!" He simply got up and sat next to her again.

"Aisha, stop acting so stupid, let's have some fun-" Aisha pushed him over and ran. She was tired of her drunk guy. Even if she was acting childish.

*Musa and Riven*

Musa saw Aisha running out of the club. She was somewhat worried and was heading to check on her when Riven crossed her path. "Let's dance," he smirked, grabbing her hands and pulling her out to the dance floor. She followed, reluctantly, and laid her arms across her chest.

"Riven, why are we even here?"

He looked confused. "To have fun. Why else?"

Musa rolled her eyes. "That can't be it. No one is having fun."

He stepped closer. "Maybe because you're all acting like children."

She held his stare. "Maybe because all of you are being bitches, dragging us to a stripper club. Is it a sign you don't care about us?" Musa said shakily, tears forming but immediately disappearing.

Riven finally realized why she was upset, seeing as they didn't really like clubs like this. "Musa, I-"

"Don't care," she turned around and ran, following the path Aisha had taken.

*Alfea, after the club, Stella's room*

"Musa!" Stella shrieked. "Stop breaking my stuff!"

Musa sat down and crossed her arms. "Then what am I supposed to break?" she pouted.

Aisha sat down next to her. "There's no use in breaking anything, Musa."

Bloom leaned against the wall. "I hate my life."

Flora sat on the floor. "I hate clubs."

Tecna tapped her fingers on the table. "You've got that right. Clubs are full of drunk hoes."

Aisha stood up. "Even my boyfriend was drunk. He was acting like a fucking retard."

Bloom nodded. "Sky was pissing me off too."

Tecna paced the floor. "Timmy didn't understand how illogical it was for me to be in a club. I just wish the guys would understand." Everyone nodded and they heard a knock at the door.

Bloom answered the door. No one was there, it was just a package. She picked it up and brought it to the girls.

"Who's that from?" asked Stella, taking the package and ripping it open. Inside were six bracelets, one for each of the winx, with three beads in their favorite colors. Stella passed them around.

"These are adorable!" said Flora as she put hers on. The others put their bracelets on.

"I don't know who sent these, but they have good taste," said Bloom, admiring her bracelet. Suddenly all the bracelets started to sparkle.

"Shit," said Tecna as the sparkles spread to the girls.

"Age changer spell."


	2. Boys, Tots, Mac and Cheese, and Rox Rox

*THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM ITS ORIGINAL FORM IN ORDER TO MAKE IT EASIER TO READ*

*the boys, Red Fountain*

"She's not answering." Brandon threw his phone on the floor. The screen cracked slightly but his phone was still intact.

"Neither is Bloom," Sky said as he put down his phone.

Riven sat on the couch. "I sent Musa a million texts; no matter how mad she is at me, if I send her enough texts, she'll answer."

Nabu groaned. "I'm an idiot."

"Aren't we all?" Timmy chuckled. They laughed in agreement and Helia stood up. "I think we should check on them. This isn't like them to just plain out ignore us."

Brandon grabbed his jacket. "Don't have to tell me twice."

When they got to Alfea, they all ran off to the rooms of their girlfriends, but Brandon waited for Sky and Helia, seeing as Stella would most likely need a few extra minutes to cool down. Sky and Helia went into Bloom and Flora's dorm, only to come out a minute later with a puzzled look on their face. "They aren't in there."

They went down to Aisha, Tecna, and Musa's room, only to find that they weren't in their room either. "They must have gone to Stella's," said Brandon. He opened the door to Stella's room and stepped inside. Everyone's jaws dropped.

Six little girls were running around the room, each one resembling a member of the winx. "La ha ha!" said the little Stella as she chased the little Bloom around the room. The little Musa and the little Aisha were playing patty cake, while the Flora and Tecna were painting the walls different colors with some paint they had found, getting more paint on themselves than the walls.

"Holy shit," said Riven as he walked into the room.

"Age changer spell," said Timmy as he crouched down to Tecna's size. She bobbed his nose with red paint. "Clown nose!" she giggled before running off.

Stella tripped over a paintbrush and started to cry. Brandon ran over and picked her up. "It's okay, hush, you're okay," he said as he comforted the little Stella.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" asked Sky as he placed the little Bloom on his shoulder.

"Maybe Faragonda can help us," Nabu suggested as he took the little Aisha's hand.

"Good idea, everyone grab their child!" Timmy said as he picked up Tecna. She got paint all over him.

"This is insane," Riven said as he tried to pick up Musa. She crossed her arms. "No go!" He rolled his eyes and picked her up, turning her upside down. She shrieked with delight as her placed her on his shoulders.

Flora giggled and ran over to Helia, pulling on his shirt. "Uppy!" she shouted, lifting her arms up. He laughed and picked up Flora. "Yay!" she clapped as he carried her out of the room.

"To Faragonda," said Riven as he led the way.

*Faragonda's office*

"Miss Faragonda?" asked Sky as he poked his head in the doorway. She looked up from her desk. "Sky? What are you doing here?"

He walked in with the little Bloom. "As you can see, an age spell must have backfired." The rest of the guys walked in with their girls and set them down. The girls chased each other, but the boys separated them to get them to stay still.

"My, that's quite a predicament you seem to be in," she said, standing up. "I can't say how long this age spell will last, but by the looks of it, I would say a week."

The boys' eyes popped. "A week?" said Riven. "We're supposed to take care of our three year old girlfriends for a week?"

Faragonda nodded at him. "Yes, Riven. You boys will have to take care of them. I think they already like you, in their three year old forms." She gestured to the girls, who all were tugging on the boys' hands or something, trying to get their attention.

"Uppy!" Flora yelled again.

Faragonda smiled. "I don't think they should be too much trouble. If anything, they'll teach you responsibility. I'll alert Red Fountain that you'll be helping me over the next week, excusing you from your classes there. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Faragonda," They said before heading back with the girls.

"I'm hungry!" complained Aisha, dragging Nabu to the kitchen.

"Food!" yelled Musa as she looked at Riven.

"Alright, we'll feed you!" Riven said.

"If you're hungry, go sit on the couch!" Brandon yelled at the girls. They ran to the couch and sat down.

"So, three boxes of mac and cheese for them?" asked Sky.

Riven held up a hand. "I'm on it." He started boiling the water and added the mac and cheese."Thank god Riven knows how to cook," said Sky. Riven added all the cheese packets, milk, and butter, and stirred it around. He handed a bowl to Musa, who happily ate it up.

"It's shaped like Spongebob!" giggled Bloom as she ate it all up. The doorbell rang. Nabu opened the door and Roxy walked in.

"Hey guys! Faragonda told me I should help you with the girls." She spotted the winx with an awestruck look on her face.

Stella, having finished her mac and cheese, ran over to Roxy. "Rox Rox!" she shrieked, opening her arms, signaling for Roxy to pick her up. Roxy tossed her in the air and placed her on her hip.

"Hey there Stella!" she smiled. Stella giggled. Brandon walked over. "She's much calmer with you than she is with me," he laughed.

"Faragonda was right, you guys need some serious help. Surprisingly, Riven seems to be handling this the best," she pointed at Riven. He was feeding Musa the mac and cheese with a smile on his face. When she was finished, she gave him a hug and got up to play with whatever she could find around the room.

"Riven, how is it that the toughest of the tough is the best manny I've ever seen?" teased Helia.

Riven shrugged. "Kids are really cute. They need a lot of attention. I guess I just know how to attend to them." Aisha ran around them all, chanting "Game time!".

"Well Riven, I guess we all know who to call if this happens again," joked Nabu as he grabbed a board game to play with Aisha.

Roxy crouched down next to Bloom. "Hi Bloom," she smiled. "How are you?" Bloom sat down and played with her shoes, getting frustrated when they wouldn't come off. Roxy undid the laces on them to help Bloom.

"My feet are free!" shouted Bloom as she stood up to run around, stretching her arms out like a bird. Sky's smile widened as she twirled around the room.

"This is going to be a fun week."


	3. Bedtime, Kiko, Chaos, and Donuts

*THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM ITS ORIGINAL FORM TO MAKE IT EASIER TO READ*

_Hello. I see I got a LOT of reviews on these first few chapters._

_That pleases me. Thanks for your support._

_Allow me to introduce myself. Stagamaniac is the name. I got my friend started on winx and later on she dragged me into the show. Some parts really shouldn't be for kids XD_

_And now, without further ado, I shall continue the story of the three year old winx._

* * *

"Bedtime!" Riven clapped his hands and the girls continued running around.

"Hey!" Sky said, stopping Bloom before she could dance around the room again. "It's time for bed!"

Musa crossed her arms and looked up at Riven. "No! Five more minutes!"

"But Musa, we said five more minutes ten minutes ago," said Riven, picking her up. She tried to squirm out of his arms but she was too tired, so she gave up.

"C'mon girls, let's go into Stella's bedroom," instructed Brandon as he led Stella to her bedroom. All of the girls got up on the bed, so the boys tucked them in.

"Story!" shouted Flora. Helia looked around. "Alright guys, who's gonna be tonight's story teller?"

They all looked around, expecting someone to step up but no one did. "I will," Roxy said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Once upon a time, there were six pretty little girls," she started as the girls lied down on the dozen pillows Stella's bed had to offer. "These little girls loved to play around. They played all day, with six big boys, who took care of them."

"What happened?" Tecna asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The six little girls played all week until they were very tired. So they sat on a big soft bed and closed their eyes," The girls all seemed to drift into sleep, but Roxy continued, because they weren't fully asleep yet. "They fell asleep into dreams of rainbows and unicorns. The end."

After she was sure the girls were asleep, she led the boys out of the room and closed the door. "If you guys want, you can go back to Red Fountain for the night. I can watch them 'til morning."

"Thanks Roxy," smiled Sky. "We'll be here in the morning, unless you tell us otherwise." They went back to Red Fountain and fell asleep almost immediately, seeing as the girls had knocked the wind out of them.

*Next morning, Stella's room*

Roxy woke up with a start. It was 8 AM. She had been sleeping on the couch, but suddenly she had felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked around and saw Aisha running around with a sharp pencil. "God dammit!" she whispered before running over to Aisha.

"No Aisha, no running around with a pencil." Aisha started to cry. Roxy bit her lip and looked around, hoping to find some toy before Aisha woke up the other girls. She grabbed a stuffed lion from the table. "Here you go; this is a much better toy."

Aisha giggled and sat up on the couch, hugging the lion. Roxy put Aisha on her lap. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked. "Kiko," Aisha responded, playing with the lion. Roxy set Aisha on the couch and went into Stella's bedroom.

Kiko was jumping on the bed. Bloom was trying to catch him, jumping on the rest of the girls in the process. Stella woke up and started to cry.

"Bloom, stop jumping on the bed!" Roxy said. Bloom kept jumping, so Roxy picked her up and set her on the floor. "No."

She picked up Stella and tried to comfort her, but Flora grabbed her leg and wouldn't let go.

"Uppy!" Flora shrieked. Roxy picked up Flora and, with a tot on each hip, brought them to the couch. She set down Stella next to Aisha and handed her a Barbie, which she happily played with. Flora started to squirm in Roxy's arms. She put her down on the couch too.

Out of nowhere, Kiko whimpered.

Roxy ran back into Stella's room and discovered that Bloom had finally caught Kiko; she was holding him tightly so he couldn't escape, and he struggled to get out of her grasp. Roxy ran over and picked up Bloom, taking Kiko out of her arms in the process.

"Kiko!" Bloom yelled, reaching her arms out.

"Don't touch him!" Roxy told her. Bloom squirmed in her arms. "Put me down!" she whined. "Down, down, down!"

Roxy brought Bloom into the other room and set her down by a coloring book with crayons. Bloom crossed her arms and refused to play with it, but she didn't go looking for Kiko.

Musa walked into the room with a teddy bear, and proceeded to attempt to bite off its head. Roxy went to grab it from her, but she refused to release the teddy.

Stella started crying. "I want food!"

"I'll get you girls some food," Roxy said, grabbing her phone. She dialed Sky's number and waited for him to pick up. He didn't. She tried the other guys but none of them answered her. She yelled in frustration and sent them all a very angry text before digging through the pantry for cereal.

*Red Fountain*

Sky woke and immediately checked the clock; 9:17 AM. He checked his phone: 'Missed Call From Roxy, One New Group Message from Roxy'. "Shit," he cursed. He turned on the light. "Guys! We overslept!"

Brandon shot out of bed. "Roxy is going to kill us."

"Did she say anything?" asked Helia as they all quickly dressed.

"Yeah, I'll read her text," Sky responded. He read aloud the text, sent to him and the other Specialists:

"Hey boys, having fun sleeping? I was woken up by a crazy three year old Aisha who stabbed me with a pencil! Bloom almost killed her rabbit and Stella refuses to shut up! If Flora asks me to carry her one more time I'm gonna freak. Musa's trying to rip the head off a teddy bear! Tecna is the only one that hasn't pissed me off, because the angel is still sleeping. I'll try to feed them cereal, but I don't think Stella owns any. If you don't bring me food for them soon, I swear to god, I will burn your asses. I am NOT helping you if you all need your beauty sleep every morning. Love ya! ~Roxy"

"Holy shit," Timmy said. Riven and Brandon started applauding. "Congrats, Timmy, you finally said a cuss word."

Nabu joined in. "I have been waiting for this day."

"No time for that, we have to go!" shouted Helia. They went to Alfea, buying a few dozen donuts on the way, with a coffee or two for Roxy.

*Stella's room, five minutes later*

"What else am I supposed to feed you!" yelled Roxy. Stella was refusing to eat the Frosted Flakes Roxy had found, and she started to cry. "You can starve for all I care!" Roxy threw the cereal box at the ground and collapsed on the couch.

Stella was crying so loudly that Flora had started to cry, chanting "Upppyyyyyy!" Tecna was awakened by this, and when she came out of Stella's room, she started to cry as well. Roxy shed a few tears in frustration."I am NEVER having kids," she mumbled.

The specialists weren't expecting this sight when they ran through the door. Brandon quickly set down the donut boxes he was holding and hugged Stella. "Hush, child," he soothed her. She stopped crying quickly. He put her down and let her play with all the toys she could find.

Helia picked up Flora and tossed her in the air, causing her to giggle loudly.

Timmy ran over to Tecna and crouched down, brushing away her tears. "Now now, pretty little girls shouldn't cry," he laughed. Tecna giggled and hugged him.

"We brought donuts," Riven said, sitting next to Roxy. Musa ran over and jumped onto his lap, holding the stuffed teddy bear, head halfway sewn on. Roxy used her magic to repair the teddy bear, and stood up.

"I've had enough for one day, and it's only 9:30." She grabbed the donut boxes and placed them on the table.

"Breakfast time, girls!" called Sky, and all the little ones ran to grab a donut. Roxy grabbed one too.

"So, are you gonna burn our asses now?" joked Riven as he handed her a coffee. She seized it and took a big sip. "Not today, but if you still need beauty sleep, I would be happy to."

Aisha walked over and tugged on Nabu's shirt.

"Yes, Aisha?" he asked, looking down at her. "Donut," she said, handing him a donut from the box.

He took it. "Thank you Aisha, I do like chocolate donuts." He patted her head and ate the donut, watching her skip away playfully.

"Guys?" Brandon asked, walking over and scratching his head.

"What's up?" Sky replied.

Brandon looked around the room quickly before giving them a worried look.

"Where's Stella?"

* * *

_:O WHERE IS STELLA?_

_Too bad. You won't find out until the next chapter :D_

_Review, review, review! Maniac is out. PEACE._

_P.S. This better be easier for you people to read. It took me time to move around the dialogue._


	4. Searching, Losing, and Finding

_I understand a lot of you have been waiting very patiently for this chapter, and I apologize not only for its length but also how long it took to update. I promise I'll update at least every two weeks from now on, and if I don't, you can chase after me with the pitchforks._

_Now, what you've all been waiting for, chapter four._

* * *

Brandon was pacing the floor, frantically. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-"

"Brandon, shut up!" snapped Riven.

"But this is all my fault! What if we can't find her?" asked Brandon.

"We will," said Roxy. "We just need to think. Where did we last see her?"

"Well…" Brandon scratched his chin. "I think she was playing with the toys in the corner."

"That's a start," Sky said, walking over to them with Riven. "I'm going to assume she got out and is roaming the school."

"Well, then let's split up and check the campus," Nabu suggested.

"What about the other girls?" Timmy asked, gesturing to the playful three year-olds.

"Well," Riven started, putting Musa on his shoulders, "We'll have to take them with us."

"Great. All we need is bouncing crazy three year-olds accompanying us on our rescue missing," Sky mumbled, grabbing Bloom's hand.

"If you have a better idea, then by any means, please tell," Helia pressed.

Sky rolled his eyes and opened the door, allowing everyone to exit Stella's room. Receiving quite a few strange looks from students, they maneuvered their way to the grounds.

"If you were a peppy three-year old Stella, where would you go?" Brandon questioned.

"Okay, this is where we split up," Riven informed them. "Nabu and Helia, take your girls and check the boutiques on campus. Timmy and Sky, take Tecna and search the halls and classrooms. Brandon and I will ask around with Musa. Let's move!"

Everyone took their small child by the hand (with the exception of Brandon, who stared at his feet with a shameful look on his face) and started the search for Stella.

*Riven and Brandon, grounds of Alfea*

"Excuse me." Brandon walked up to a group of giggling freshmen. "Have you seen a blonde little girl running around?"

"What would you want with a little girl?" asked one of the freshmen, a bouncing brunette.

"I just need to find a little girl."

"I can be as little as you want," purred a flirtatious red head. She looked like the biggest slut on the planet, dressed in an outfit so revealing not even a cheerleader would wear it.

"I'm not looking for a whore, just a three-year old," Brandon said sternly. The red head flashed him a look of loathing before flipping her hair and walking away with her group of freshmen.

"There goes that idea," Brandon sighed.

Riven rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause those were the only girls on campus." He walked over to three juniors doing their schoolwork on the lawn. "Hello ladies. Have any of you seen a small blonde child running around? This school and its vast hallways." He flashed them a smile. "I'm sure it's quite easy to get lost."

"Oh, I think I saw her," giggled a blonde. "She was heading in the direction of the library."

Riven gave her a sexy smirk and she giggled like a crazed fangirl. He turned to Brandon and picked Musa back up. "Let's move."

Brandon followed Riven and scratched his head. "You're quite the man around the ladies, aren't you."

"Thought you would've figured that out years ago," Riven chuckled, poking Musa.

"Riv."

Brandon and Riven stopped to look at Musa.

"What is it, Muse?" Riven smiled, putting down Musa.

Musa crossed her arms. "Why was you and Bran talk to whores?"

Riven's eyes grew wide and so did Brandon's. After a moment of silence, Brandon burst out laughing, frustrating the little Musa.

"Why was you talking to whore?!" she asked, stomping her feet for exaggeration.

"Well sweetheart, Bran was talking to a _whore _so we could find Stella." Riven shook his head and picked Musa back up.

"No more whores," Musa pouted.

"No more whores," Riven promised.

Musa seemed to lighten up. Even though she was a three-year old, she was still the same old stubborn Musa.

They continued through the corridors until they arrived in the library. The walls were lined stories high with books. Stories upon stories were stacked on the shelves. Musa reached towards the shelves, most likely wanting a book on medieval torture, but Riven wouldn't put her down.

"See her anywhere?" Riven asked, spinning on his heels to glance around the room.

"Nope," replied Brandon. "I don't think she's in here."

"Stel!" Musa shrieked, jumping out of Riven's arms. A flash of blond hair was seen in the doorway and Musa ran after it.

"No!" Riven shouted, beginning to chase after Musa but it was too late. She and Stella had once again disappeared.

"We'll find them," Brandon said. "Dammit, we'll find them!" He kicked his foot against a bookshelf and twenty books fell, not that he cared.

He turned to Riven, only to find him holding his head and leaning against the wall. Brandon was shocked; Riven seemed like the least likely person to break down in a crisis. "Riven?"

"I lost her." Riven's voice was shaky. "I promised myself I wouldn't lose her."

"Dude, it's okay, we'll find her," Brandon said, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Sky.

"_What up?_" He heard Sky's familiar voice crackling through the phone.

"I've got good news and bad news."

"_What's the good news?_"

"Well," Brandon hesitated. "Our target is larger, and therefore easier to find."

"_Oh…kay. What's the bad news?_"

"Musa is the addition to our target."

Brandon heard Sky whistle and his muffled voice telling Timmy.

"_Tell Riven we'll find her,_" Sky said. "_And we'll tell Nabu and Helia._"

"Thanks." Brandon hung up his cell and turned to Riven, who was still in a bit of a shock over losing Musa.

"We'll find her and Stella, Riven. Everything's going to be okay," Brandon convinced Riven, half convincing himself.

Riven gave him a shaky nod and stood up. They ran out of the library and through the other corridors, passing classrooms in progress, irritated students, flirty students, even a group of toads.

"We're never gonna find them!" Riven yelled in frustration.

"Of course we will! We just have to-"

Brandon was cut off by the _ring ring _of his cell phone. He fished it out of his pocket, only for Riven to whip it out of his hand and put it on speaker.

"What?" Riven said quickly, desperate for news on the search. "Have you found them yet?"

"_I don't know,_" Helia said, and they knew he was grinning. "_Hey Musa!_" they heard him call. "_Have we found you and Stella yet?_"

"_No no no!_" They heard Musa's muffled voice. Riven sighed in relief.

"_I found!_" Stella's familiar shriek was heard and Brandon chuckled shakily.

"Where did you find them?" asked Brandon.

"_Food court. They were pigging out on popcorn,_" Helia informed them. "_We're back in Stella's dorm now. See you soon._" Helia hung up.

"Alright, let's go," Brandon said, only turning to see Riven sprinting up to Stella's dorm.

Riven ran as fast as he could and whipped open the door to Stella's room. Everyone was in there, but Riven only saw Musa. She giggled and ran over to hug him. He picked her up and cradled her little head.

"I'll never let you get away from me again," he whispered to her, truly meaning it.

"I love you, Riv," she giggled in the way most little girls do.

"I love you too, Muse. I really do."

* * *

_Aww. Even when Musa is three, I can still add some MusaXRiven._

_March 22nd. That's when you can release your fury on me._

_OH! I almost forgot. If you go to my bio, there's a poll. Vote for what three year-old winx and specialist cuteness you want to see._

_Until next chapter, Allons-y!_


	5. Dinner, a Secret, and an Evil Plan

_I told you I would update. I waited until the last minute, but I updated._

_Enjoy._

* * *

After both lost little girls were found, everyone ate a light lunch, the girls played, and the girls grew tired. They fell asleep, taking a nap.

"So…any plans for dinner? It's already six, and I don't think Riven wants to cook again," said Nabu, smiling at Aisha, sleeping on the floor with her lion.

"We could go out to eat," whispered Sky. Bloom was sleeping on his lap, and he played with one of her little curls.

"Sounds good," Brandon whispered back. Stella was cuddled up next to him.

"Well then, let's wake the girls," Sky suggested, about to wake up Bloom.

"No!" Riven whisper-yelled. "Don't wake up small children; they'll just cry and be difficult."

"Where'd you learn that?" Timmy inquired.

Riven muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'google'. They guys didn't know when or why he would have googled that, but nobody asked.

"Then we can let them sleep on the way over," Helia decided, picking up Flora. She buried her face into his neck and snuggled into him. He smiled and looked at everyone else, waiting for them to get up.

They all stood up and picked up their designated child, quietly and carefully as to not wake them, and hopped on a bus to the downtown area for a bite to eat.

"'Pasta Perfecto'? This little Italian place?" Timmy asked, raising his eyebrows, waiting for an answer as the bus stopped in the downtown area.

"Eh, nah," Nabu declined as they got off the bus. The girls were just coming to. "What about Famous Dave's? I could go for some barbeque."

The other guys muttered their agreements and they walked into Famous Dave's. A brown-haired hostess stood at the front, and she smiled at everyone when they walked up.

"How many?" she asked, staring right at Riven.

"Twelve," he replied.

She grabbed six menus and six children's menus. "Right this way."

They followed her into the restaurant and sat at the table, girls all at one end, guys at the other. They ordered their drinks from the waitress that arrived a minute later.

Stella was coloring her menu.

"Whatcha drawing there, Stel?" Brandon asked, leaning over to look at her drawing (she was seated next to him).

"Bran Bran," she replied.

The boys laughed.

"Hey Stella," Helia said. "Do you love Bran Bran?"

"Yes yes." Stella nodded her head up and down.

"Can you prove it?" Nabu snickered.

Stella looked at Nabu with a confused look on her little face, but then it turned into a smile. She turned to Brandon and gave him a cute little kiss on the cheek. "I wuv you, Bran Bran!"

The rest of the guys were holding back laughter as Brandon chuckled to himself. "I love ya too, Stel."

The waitress came back. "Are y'all ready to order?"

Riven opened his mouth to order, but his cell phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and his eyes went wide. "I've gotta take this. Nabu, order my usual." He walked off towards the bathrooms to take the call.

Everyone went around the table, ordering their food until the only one yet to order was Bloom.

"What do you want to eat, Bloom?" Sky asked her.

"Icy keem!" she shrieked with delight.

Sky shook his head. "No, what do you want for dinner?"

She looked at him with all seriousness. "Icy keem."

"She'll have the chicken tenders," he said to the waitress. She smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

Bloom crossed her arms and sunk in her seat. "Icy keem."

"Bloom, if you had ice cream for dinner, than what would you have for dessert?" Sky asked her.

"I have Sky," she said, giggling.

No one tried to contain their laughter. It was like a bomb went off at the table, the laughter was so loud. But then the hostess yelled at them to shut up and it grew quiet.

"Alright, who told you to say that?" Sky questioned, still laughing.

"Riv Riv," she giggled.

"Of course," Sky replied. "Speaking of which, Riven seems to be taking a long time on that phone call."

"I need to use the restroom," Brandon said, standing up and heading towards the bathrooms. As he got closer, he could hear Riven.

"…don't know," he heard Riven say. There was a pause, most likely the person speaking on the phone. Riven nodded. "But you're sure it'll be okay?...I understand you're not a miracle worker…" He heard Riven let out a sigh of release. "Thank god. Thank you."

Brandon jogged a few steps away to make it seem like he was just getting to the bathroom. Riven walked around. "Sup."

"Sup," Brandon nodded, walking into the bathroom. _What did I just hear? _he thought.

"That was pretty good," Helia stated. They didn't feel like taking the bus back, so they walked. They were about halfway to Alfea, not that far away.

"It was. What did you think, girls?" Riven asked. He was holding Musa's hand as she jumped over ever obstacle in their path. Garbage, rocks, fire hydrants-you name it.

"Icy keem," Bloom complained.

"We'll get ice cream back at Alfea," Sky told her.

"Pinky promise?" She held up her pinky.

Sky intertwined his pinky with hers. "Pinky promise."

*_Somewhere in the Magix Dimension*_

The icy enchantress propped her feet up on the desk she was sitting at. She peered around the room that was oh so familiar to her; the same bookcases, the same furnishings, always collecting more dust every time she snuck back in here.

She heard a knock at the door. Lifting her head up, she called "Enter."

The door opened and a sister of hers stormed in. She stood in front of the desk and stared into the eyes of her sister.

"Well?" the enchantress inquired. "Did the spell work?"

"Of course it did," her sister snapped. "The winx are powerless children."

The enchantress chuckled. Her plan had worked. Or, her _employer's _plan had worked.

"Call up the boss," she instructed.

"What should I say?"

The enchantress stood up and gazed out the window. The abandoned castle had been torn apart by dark magic. Exactly what she liked to see.

"Four days. Then we destroy Alfea."

* * *

_What's up with Riven?_

_Who did he call?_

_Who are the mysterious evil ladies?_

_So many unanswered questions..._

_I'll update by April 5th. I'll probably update sooner since I'm officially on spring break, so keep your eyes peeled!_


	6. Confusion, Bagels, and a Tweenager

**_Yeah, I know I missed an upload. Shoot me._**

**_I just want to say that you guys are awesome. Every review motivates me to keep writing this, whether it's constructive criticism, a loving fan, or an "update, asshole!"_**

**_Here's the chapter. _**

* * *

"Ugh," Brandon groaned. He looked around at his surroundings; they were back in Stella's dorm. Brandon was lying on the floor, and when he lifted his head up, he noticed he had been sleeping on a toy robot. Rubbing his neck, he sat up and surveyed the scene.

Stella was lying in a little doggie bed next to him. Where the fuck it came from or how it got there he didn't know, but he did know Stella looked adorable rolling around in it, tossing and turning in her sleep.

Timmy was lying on the couch, his little Tecna sound asleep on his chest. Nabu was in a chair with his head on the table, Aisha in a chair next to him. He could see that Bloom and Flora were on Stella's bed, Sky and Helia on the floor with makeshift beds of pillows. Turning his head to the last corner of the room, he saw Riven lying against the wall with a pillow cushioning his head, Musa fast asleep in his lap.

Brandon stood up and wondered what happened. Then he remembered. They came back after the restaurant and the girls were so hyper, it took four hours to get them to sleep. By then it was midnight, and all the guys were collapsing with exhaustion. Brandon made a mental note not to buy Stella a huge ice cream brownie anytime soon.

_Wait a minute_, he thought. Famous Dave's. Riven. The phone call. He made another note to ask Riven what all that was about before heading into the kitchen for some Apple Jacks.

While he was rustling around the cupboards, Nabu's head snapped up. Before Brandon could even whisper "Shut your damn mouth," Nabu yelled "Why the fuck am I so damn tired?"

That did it. All of the girls woke up with a start. Musa, Tecna, and Stella started crying.

"Idiot!" Riven spat at him, cuddling Musa in order to calm her down.

Nabu held up his hands defensively. "Sorry bro, forgot we were babysitting."

Timmy scowled at him and tried to comfort Tecna. Brandon shook his head and picked up Stella.

"What just happened?" Sky asked, rubbing his eyes and walking out of Stella's bedroom.

"Nothing serious," Riven explained. "Nabu was just being a dipshit."

"That makes sense."

"Alright, alright!" Nabu said, clearly agitated. "What's today's agenda?"

"Meh, let's just sit around," Helia suggested, just entering the room. He walked past them all, grabbed the box of Apple Jacks, and attempted to pour them into his mouth. The floor was quickly littered with cereal.

"How about we get Roxy over here to clean up this damn mess?" Brandon gave Helia a 'Wow, how smart of you' sarcastic look. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and stepped out into the hall, dialing Roxy's number. She answered after the second ring.

"_What do you bastards need my help with now?"_

Brandon chuckled to himself at her greeting. "We spilled a lot of cereal."

He heard Roxy sigh. "_What am I, your mother?"_

"Depends. Are you going to clean up this mess? Or sit in your dorm all day."

Roxy mumbled a few undistinguishable words. "_It's almost as if the girls are babysitting you. They, at least, aren't making messes."_

Brandon was about to snap at her when she hung up. He cussed to himself and stepped back into the dorm.

"Alright guys. Roxy will be here shortly. I think." Roxy hadn't actually said she would come, but he knew she would.

As if on cue, Roxy rushed through the door, with a box of Einstein Bros Bagels on her hip, dressed, with perfectly done hair.

"Holy shit, how'd you get here so fast?" Sky asked in awe.

Roxy rolled her eyes and set down the bagels. "I'm a fairy, dipshit, I can do whatever I want. Now, eat your bagels."

Riven walked over and grabbed a cinnamon sugar bagel. "Can you clean up our mess now?"

She snapped her fingers and the cereal lifted off the floor and back into the bag.

"Note to self; do not eat Apple Jacks," Nabu muttered before proceeding to grab a bagel for himself and one for Aisha. He handed her a chocolate one and she ate it happily.

Roxy snapped her fingers again and a bagel floated to everyone in the room, hovering above the little girls who were still sleeping. "Now that I've saved the day, can I go now?"

"I should've known we weren't good enough for you," Brandon accused, although with all the bagel in his mouth it sounded like "I shuda know e ere nt ood e nuf or oo."

"Chew your food," Roxy spat. "I'll let you know I have a date at eleven, which happens to be in…" She stared at her arm, even though she wasn't wearing a watch, "Ten minutes."

"Ooh, who's the lucky guy?" Helia wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Roxy blushed and her response came out like a whisper. "Roy."

"The bastard trying to steal my girl?" Nabu asked angrily.

Riven held up his hand. "Whoa bitch, calm the fuck down. He flirted with her once." He turned to Roxy. "Thanks Roxy. Have fun on your date."

Roxy smiled at him and left.

"Great. What do we do now?" Brandon asked. He was finished with his bagel and was itching to do something.

Before anyone could tell him anything, Stella laughed. But it wasn't a normal laugh for a three year-old. It wasn't as high pitched and cute as it should be. Sparkles surrounded her and covered every square inch of her skin, and the room became very bright. Then it was over, as quickly as it started, but little Stella was gone.

In her place was a bigger girl, with the same straight blond hair and hazel eyes as Stella. She was skinny and pretty, but too young to be in high school. She looked around at all of the guys' shocked faces and frowned. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

It seemed the age spell had a few technical difficulties, for this was obviously not a three-year old Stella. The guys looked around at all of the other girls, but none of them showed any signs of turning into the puzzled girl across the room.

"Stella?" Brandon asked.

She whipped her head towards him. "Ya?"

"How old are you?"

She was about to respond, but frowned. "I don't know. But…am I supposed to be older than this? My memories…" She looked at Brandon with a very puzzled look on her face.

Riven stifled a grin at Brandon's face. "Do you have all your memories?"

She shook a hand in the air. "Bits and pieces. I remember your names though, Riven."

Brandon clapped his hands. "Alright, I'm taking you to Faragonda. Remember her?"

The older Stella rolled her eyes. "No, sorry, I _completely _forgot who my headmistress is. Ya know, 'cause I'm a total dipshit."

"I like this Stella better than the original," Nabu smirked.

Brandon rolled his eyes and, taking the girl by the hand, walked out and headed down to Faragonda's office.

The minute the door shut, the guys started laughing.

Sky tried to look as serious as possible. "You don't suppose she remembers what she and Brandon do when we leave them alone for a while?"

Helia laughed. "Guess we'll have to ask."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEY LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MS. FARAGONDA!" Stella poked her head in and yelled for the headmistress in a sing-song-y voice.

Faragonda looked up in surprise. "Who are you?"

Stella looked offended, and walked into the room with a hand on her neck, as if she was scandalized. "You can't remember the most fashionable student you've ever had? Oh, wait." She looked at Faragonda's clothes and nodded. "I can tell you never took my fashion tips."

"Brandon, I know you're out there," Faragonda said. Brandon walked in and gave Faragonda a weak smile.

"What is this?"

"An age spell gone wrong. Again."

Faragonda looked furious. "You tried to change them back? They would've changed naturally!"

Brandon held up his hands. "It wasn't us! She just…sparkled and….voila! It's Stella!" He gestured to Stella like a magician would and she posed.

"Hmm…" Faragonda observed Stella. "I'd say she's about twelve. She should be back to normal by the end of the week, like I said."

"Oh, yippee, we've discovered my age. Let's bounce," Stella chirped. She turned on her heel and exited the room.

"Thanks Faragonda," Brandon said quickly. He ran out to catch up with Stella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOH, LOOK AT ME, I'M A LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you mean to tell me we've gotta babysit five toddlers and a tween?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah."

"But tweens are evil!" Timmy made an evil face.

"Meh, I don't think it'll be that bad," Riven responded.

Timmy scowled. "Yeah, 'cause tweens are a bucket on sunshine."

"A bucket on sunshine that can babysit," Riven smirked.

Stella was sitting on the floor, playing patty cake with Musa. She looked over at all of them and smiled, not understanding why she had so much attention.

"Alright, that leaves one thing to clarify," Timmy said. "Hey Stella!"

She looked up. "Ya?"

"You're watching Tecna on your next shift."

* * *

**_Stella is a tween. _**

**_Will the others turn into tweens? _**

**_Will there be another age malfunction? _**

**_WILL THE AUTHOR STOP ASKING QUESTIONS YOU DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER TO?_**

**_You might find out in the next chapter. Or you might not._**

**_STORY TIME: So I had this dance class on Friday and it was so awkward. I had to dance with the weirdest people, kinda like on that one episode when Stella is trying to get random guys to dance with Aisha. That's one reason why I couldn't update Friday night. EXCUSES, EXCUSES, EXCUSES. _**

**_Anywho, until next time (April 23rd or sooner, I swear)._**


	7. Musa?, Oh Musa, and HOLY SHIT, MUSA!

**...**

**I am a horrible author.**

**It's been two months. I can't express how sorry I am.**

**I've had a lot of shit to deal with, and I've had some serious writer's block.**

**This is an extra long chapter to help make up for not updating. It was hard to type with a pitchfork sticking out of my chest.**

* * *

"Yay!" Tecna clapped, causing Stella to smile. There were still a few blanks in her memory, like why she was twelve and how she acts normally, but she didn't care. All that she cared about were the people in the room and having a good time.

"Guyysss," she whined, standing up and placing Tecna on her hip. She walked over to the 'babysitters', who were talking and laughing like idiots while their girls played unsupervised (with the exception of Stella watching them from time to time).

Timmy looked at her and grabbed Tecna, tickling her. The other guys remained laid back and loose.

"Wow." Stella laughed. A good, long laugh.

Helia raised an eyebrow. "Is something funny?"

"Naw, I just thought you guys might be more cautious. I mean, after all, you lost me only yesterday."

Everyone laughed except Brandon, who sunk in his seat, his face redder than a pocket-full of posies. "Y-you st-still remem-ember that?" he stuttered.

She smirked and looked at the other guys like 'Do you want to watch them now?' They finally understood and picked up their girls.

"My work here is done. I'm gonna go to the boutique downtown," she told them, grabbing her handbag. She was about to leave when Brandon stopped her.

"Nu uh, you are not leaving," he informed her.

"Why not?" she complained.

"'Cause we're gonna try out a new adult restaurant downtown," Riven scoffed. "Duh."

"But I don't wanna babysit!"

"We'll give you twenty bucks."

She held out her hand. "Each."

Each guy dug into his pocket for a twenty and handed it to Stella, with the exception of Brandon, who smirked at all of them.

"Thank you!" She smiled big and wide, snapping her fingers. All of the girls appeared in a circle on the floor. Stella sat in the circle and began to play with them.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Sky clapped and they ran out the door, locking it behind them.

Stella turned to the little girls and shook her head. "Idiots."

~~~~~~~~~OH YA, I'M ZE LINEY BREAK~~~~~~~~~

"Are you guys hungry or some shit?" Stella looked around at the girls. Musa nodded at Stella, as did Bloom. "Alright," she told them, standing up. "I'll find some food." She walked into the kitchen, dug into the pantry, and pulled out a bag of popcorn. She placed it in the microwave and started to heat it up.

Bloom giggled.

"What's so funny, Bloom?" Stella asked her.

Bloom pointed at Musa. Musa was sparkling.

Stella's eyes grew wide. "Holy shit."

Musa burst into a shimmer of sparkles, nearly identical to when Stella was engulfed by sparkles. She disappeared, being replaced by a version of herself older than Stella, but not back to her normal age. She looked around the room, shock on her face. "What's happening?"

"Heyyyy, Musa," Stella smiled. She waved at Musa. Musa gave her a half-hearted wave and a confused look.

"Stella? Is that you? What's going on?"

Stella bit her lip. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening. She grabbed a phone and dialed Riven. He picked up after the first ring.

"_Yeah?_" he asked, sounding sober.

"Get over here," Stella snapped. "NOW." She hung up.

Musa stood up and scratched her head, looking around. "We're in your room, right?"

"Yeah," Stella replied, taking a seat. "Do you know how old you are?"

Musa rolled her eyes. "Of course I do, you little twit. I'm fifteen. The only question is, how did I get here?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself, but by observing you, I'd say an age changer spell."

"Figures."

Stella sighed. "At least you still have all of your memories. I didn't know how old I was, or why I was twelve."

Musa sat next to her and rubbed her temples. "I'd feel better if I didn't have all my memories."

"Why?" Stella questioned, confused.

Musa opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again to respond when Bloom tugged on her shirt.

"What is it Bloom?" Musa asked.

Bloom pointed at the microwave. The older girls stared at the appliance for a minute. It suddenly burst into flames.

"Dammit, Bloom!" Stella yelled as Bloom laughed mischievously. Stella tried to remember a spell to put out the fire, but struggled in doing so. "Musa, help me!" she whined.

What happened next was this:

The specialists were very distressed by Stella's call (or, Riven was very distressed) so they ran in to see Stella running around screaming "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!", an older Musa using a water spell to put out the microwave, shouting "Stella, shut the fuck up!", a little Bloom cackling maniacally while staring at the fire, and a small Flora on the floor, seeing as she tripped over Bloom, crying "My leg! My leeeggg!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" Riven screamed, turning in circles to absorb the scene.

"Flora!" Helia ran over to the girl and tried to stop her tears.

"Heyy guys…" Stella bit her lip as Musa finally managed to put out the fire.

"Musa? Is that you?" Riven looked scared as he approached Musa.

"Yeah it's me," she replied, not looking at him. She peeked up and her eyes grew wide. "We need to talk." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into Stella's room, closing the door.

"Remember guys, I clean the sheets," Stella yelled jokingly at the closed door.

Nabu chuckled. "I'm sure you'd have to frequently, what with Bran-"

Brandon slugged him in the arm.

"Ouch," Nabu replied, rubbing his elbow.

"Whaddaya think they're talking about?" Sky asked.

"Probably something stupid about how he's not taking their relationship seriously," Helia said.

"Are you kidding?" Timmy scoffed. "Musa would never confront Riven about something like that, it's not in her nature!"

The boys launched into a discussion about what they could be talking about as Stella watched. Growing bored listening their stupid and somewhat dirty ideas, she stood up and walked toward her bedroom door. Pressing her ear against it and muttering a spell allowing her to hear them better, she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"….not important? NOT IMPORTANT?!" Musa's voice was quivering as she raised it, obviously upset with Riven.

"Shh, they'll hear," Riven whispered, trying to calm her down but actually doing the opposite.

"Oh, so you care about them knowing but you don't care about the situation itself. I'll march out there and tell them all right now!"

Stella heard footsteps approaching the door and started to panic, but suddenly the footsteps faltered as Riven must have pulled Musa back.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Riven muttered. "It's just….I don't think now's the time to tell them."

"Yeah, 'cause they definitely won't ever know if we don't tell them!" Musa replied with heavy sarcasm and false cheeriness.

"Musa Musa Musa," Riven chuckled. "I know they'll find out, but there's way too much going on right now for us to tell them. And there's the fact that the girls will kill you if you don't wait to give the news until they're all old enough to comprehend it."

There was a long pause, most likely Musa debating a response. "Fine," she sighed. "Just know that this is hell for me, keeping it to myself."

"I know, I know. I love you."

"Love you too."

Stella knew the conversation was over, and, hearing the footsteps approaching again, she ran back to the main area where everyone was still debating the conversation.

Musa and Riven reappeared and all the jibber jabber stopped. An awkward silence was in the air, and no one dared break it. That is, until Aisha lunged at Nabu and screamed "I WANT FOOD!"

"I'll get it!" Musa offered. Stella noticed that she responded way too quickly, and seemed eager to leave the area as she dashed into the kitchen.

"I'll help get some for the others!" Stella said, following Musa.

Musa reached up to grab another bag of popcorn, placed it in the microwave, and was about to press the button when Stella swatted her hand away.

"What, Stella?" Musa asked, a slight irritation in her voice.

"You know what."

Musa rolled her eyes. "Stop being a twelve year old, I need to make this popcorn." Musa tried to put it in the microwave again but Stella stopped her.

"I'm old enough to comprehend. I wanna know what you and Riven were talking about, and if you don't tell me, I'll tell the guys you're keeping something important from them." Stella crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation. "Talk."

Musa stared at Stella for a minute before letting out a sigh. "God dammit, Stella!" she whisper-yelled. She looked over her shoulder to make sure none of the guys had come into the kitchen before looking at Stella.

"You do realize you can't tell anyone, right?" Musa confirmed.

"Why of course! I promise not to tell," Stella replied sweetly.

Musa rolled her eyes and leaned over to Stella's ear, whispering her secret to her.

Stella's eyes grew wide. "HOLY SH-"

"Quiet!" Musa whispered, covering Stella's mouth. She quickly pressed the button on the popcorn and used magic to speed it up. She grabbed the now popped bag of popcorn out of the microwave and handed it to Stella.

"Oh my god," Stella whispered. "That is some serious shit. Why did I promise not to tell anyone?"

"You better not tell," Musa ordered.

"I won't, but…" Stella bit her lip. "How didn't I notice? How did that even happen?"

"Don't know, doesn't matter. We'd better get back to the group." Musa snapped her fingers and the popcorn bag duplicated. She grabbed the second one and led Stella back to the guys.

"We've got popcorn!" Stella yelled, tossing her bag to Brandon.

"Jeez, took you long enough," he replied, opening the bag and grabbing a handful.

"Don't worry, we only burnt three bags," Musa joked, tossing the other bag to Nabu.

"Oh great. You wasted enough time for Aisha to nearly bite off my leg," Nabu scoffed, opening the bag and handing some popcorn to Aisha. She shoved it in her mouth and took off, running around the room.

"So, Musa, Stella," Sky began, "what's for dinner?"

Stella crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

He looked back at her confused. "What?"

"Are you only asking us because we're women and we're supposed to cook for you?" Musa asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sky looked embarrassed. "Uh…uh….pshhhh….noooooo…?"

Stella smiled. "Oh, good. 'Cause I'm asking Roxy to bring us some Chinese." She skipped out of the room to place her phone call.

She flipped open her phone and dialed Roxy's number.

"_Hello?" _Roxy answered.

"Hayyyyy Roxxxyyy," Stella drawled.

There was a bang on the other end of the line that sounded like the phone hitting the ground. "_Stella? Is that you?"_

Stella scoffed. "Um, yeah, it's me."

"_When did you learn how to talk like a normal person?"_

"When I was turned into a twelve year old," Stella replied nonchalantly.

"_Okay. So, what's up?"_

"We're hungrrryyy! Bring us Chinese food, slave!" Stella ordered.

"_Why do I have t-"_

"Thank you, love you! Bye." Stella hung up and walked back into the room.

"So, whaddid I miss?" she asked, sitting on Brandon.

Brandon drew in a sharp intact of breath at the contact. "Could you not?"

Stella pouted, then smirked. "Why, do you neeeeed me but I'm too young?" She wriggled her eyebrows as Brandon turned a deep shade of crimson, embarrassed and irritated.

"Sure, Stella, whatever floats your boat," he replied bitterly as the guys held in laughter.

She gave him an over-exaggerated wink and shouted "Hashtag flirty face!" before hopping off of his lap to go play with the little girls, who had been forgotten about and were arguing over Brandon's bag of popcorn.

"So, is Roxy bringing us Chinese?" Timmy asked, changing the topic.

"I think so," Stella answered. "She never said she wouldn't."

And on that note, Roxy burst through the door with bags of food in her hand.

"What the hell?!" Sky yelled.

"Chinese food," Roxy explained, as if it was the simplest thing in the world as to why she was there so quickly. "It almost comes too fast."

"It does come too fast," Helia said, grabbing a bag of food from Roxy and setting the table.

After everyone had eaten and Roxy left, the little girls were put to bed, the guys went back to Red Fountain, and Stella and Musa camped out on the couch and chair.

"Hey, Musa?" Stella whispered from her spot on the chair.

"Yeah Stel?" Musa whispered back from her position on the couch.

"You do realize you'll have to tell everyone soon, right?"

The room was silent, except for the sound of a snoring three year old, barely audible.

"I know, Stel," Musa replied quietly, looking at the ceiling. She turned onto her side and buried herself in the blanket she was using.

"When will you tell them?" Stella asked, her eyelids drooping.

"Soon." Musa yawned and looked over at Stella, who had already fallen asleep. "Soon," she repeated to herself. Then sleep overcame her and she collapsed onto the pillow.

* * *

**Yay, Musa aged up!**

**Wait a second, what the hell is going on with Musa and Riven?**

**What's up with Stella's reaction?**

**Is the audience going to guess the questions?**

**You'll probably guess the first one. Maybe :)**

**Alright, I am officially on summer break. I should be updating far more often.**

**I shall see you on or before the 25th. Hasta la vista, baby.**


End file.
